AL!CE
|- | colspan="6"|ALIAS: 【AL!CE】 Or AL!CE NAME INTERPRETATION: アリス- Alice, Meaning noble at birth. AL!CE for her SELFloid interpretation of her creator. |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: SELFloid MODEL: 14 Representing her favorite number |- | style="text-align: center;"|GENDER |'Female' | style="text-align: center;"|VOICE RANGE |'D#2~C#5 Ideal at G#3~C6' | style="text-align: center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | 【AL!CE.16】- Older incantation(VCV) |- | style="text-align: center;"|AGE |'14' | style="text-align: center;"|GENRE |'N/A' | style="text-align: center;"|HOMEPAGE |'N/A' |- | style="text-align: center;"|WEIGHT |120lbs|54.4 Kg| | style="text-align: center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Trick Or Treat Bag Filled With Candy' | style="text-align: center;"|CREATOR |Alice |- | style="text-align: center;"|HEIGHT |5'7|170.18cm| | style="text-align: center;"|VOICE SOURCE |Alice | style="text-align: center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'N/A' |- | style="text-align: center;"|BIRTHDAY |'February 29th' | style="text-align: center;"|LIKES |'Almost anything, annoying people mildly, being loud, drawing, eating,cooking, (preferably baking) playing games(video, board ect.)' | style="text-align: center;"|MEDIA LIST |'N/A' |- | style="text-align: center;"|RELEASE DATE |'March, 26 2013' | style="text-align: center;"|DISLIKES |'Anyone that goes against her, spicy foods, having to pee' | style="text-align: center;"|SIGNATURE SONG |'My Crush Was A Monster Boy' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: AL!CE is a happy go lucky representation of n_nSUGARn_n/kitcat190/QzSugar. She usually finds herself lost in thought, doodling or humming some sort of tune. She usually has random outbursts of energy as well as loudness. She usually scolds herself when doing so afterwards, and she is often found talking to herself or running around. Around crowds, she tries to keep herself under control, but if at least one of her friends are near her, she automatically becomes her same old, loud, hyperactive self. She also has a strange soft fetish, as well as a fetish for her hair being pulled very lightly. |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Dark brown with violet tips Eye color: Dark Brown with purple specs Earphones: White-Grey headphones with a retractable mic. Dress/Outfit: No sleeved shirt dress that goes under a puffed skirt. Winter/big boots, with bows as laces. Additional bows show on the side of her shirt and around her neck. She wears cyber-waved arm protectors. Nationality/Race: Japanese-American 'Model Number: '''14, on the whites of her right eye. Only visible if she turns her head or looks around '''Catchphrase(s): '"When do I get to have fun?!" "I didn't do it!" "Don't make me get out Mr.Bunny!" Voice Configuration 【AL!CE】's voicebank features aliases in both kana/hirgana and romanji. Her voicebank was//is// recorded in a more strong tone, the same pitch of voice her creator realy has. So far there has only been an Act 1.0 CV voicebank recorded. Act 1.0-->Here Upcomming banks: Air Append~ Equivelent to Append SOFT Fire Append~ Equivelent to Append STRONG Water Append~ Equivelent to Append VIVID Earth Append~ Equivelent to Append SWEET Act 1.0 VCV Usage Rights Alice is free to be used by any user under the following set(s) of rules: You do not claim she is your in any form of way, which includes pitched up, and down. You do not claim, or steal her voice and design You may Rp as this character as long as you keep her physical appearence the same You may not sell her in any form of way She can be used in any form of song, though not in anything racial, hate crime, or child pornography Trivia ♪ She is the SELFloid to n_nSUGARn_n ♫ She has a stuffed animal named Mr.Bunny/Mr.Usagi ♪ She can equip Mr.Usagi/Bunny to her arm band and make him a missle launcher ♫ AL!CE can make each of her eyes go "lazy" ♪ Due to the number 14 on the white of her right eye, she tends to randomly cry only in that eye ♫ She acts as if she is 3. A factor to why would most likely be because in astrology logic, her birthday only comes once every four years. Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Female voicers Category:Profile pages needing cleanup